A Suite Time To Meet World On Waverly Place With ANTs: A Finale of Good Luck
A Suite Time To Meet World On Waverly Place With ANTs: A Finale of Good Luck is the 17th episode of season 1 of Suite Life Of Time Wizards: Elite Force Meeting World. Plot Cyd and Shelby are missing, so Barry and Naldo quit the team to find them. Zay admits he loves Maya and quits too, Minkus passes his company to Smackle and Farkle, Lucas and Riley move after Cory changes jobs, needing Riley to work in his place, Max gets a job offer in Arles and invites Zack and London, Cody gets his own hotel, reunites with Bailey, and gives Wiztech back to Alex, and even Adam and Daniel move on. The now reunited original EF-plus Leo- is all that remains, along with Josh and Maya. The ANTs join them for a party in Palo Alto, and Kaz invites his cousins. 15 years in the future, Chase and Maya are assembling a team of the children of all of the original team's kids. Cyd, Shelby, Barry, and Naldo join as well, who have been time-warped into staying the same age for 15 years. However, Josh and Maya's son is now quite the rebel. Mean to his sister, "Doug" uses bionics to his advantage and likes to hide and blame things on his cousins. His super-breathing gets so out of control, he sucks Fletcher, Chyna, Zoltan, and the Martin Hotel right into his lungs. It's up to Maya, Chase, and Josh to get them out...with a shrink ray and submarine. Will they make it so that the new team will finally be complete? Cast (Present) Main Cast * Jake Short as Oliver Quimby/Fletcher Quimby * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan/ Gabe Duncan * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * William Brent as Chase Davenport Recurring Cast * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * Justin Lopez as Adam Davenport * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan * Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Cast (The Next Generation) Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evelyn Matthews and Evie Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg and Barry Eisenberg Jr * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg and Shelby Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina, Lilly, and Juliet Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby Trivia * Teddy, Gabe, and PJ Duncan appear. * This is the series finale. * There is a flashforward to the future in this episode. * It is revealed that Zay has a crush on Maya. * This episode has two theme songs, two sets of main casts, and two credit sequences. * In Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division season 4, it was revealed that the BSSSD had an awkward time involving the beach cottage in 2028 with the ones who who would become team members of theirs 8 years after in between the present day and the flashforwards. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Suite Life Of Time Wizards Elite Force Meeting World Season 1 Category:2020 Category:2035